The Legend of Zelda: The Forgotten Legend
by MuteShadow
Summary: A simple stable hand, Link's life changes when his sister is stolen and village destroyed. Bent on saving Hyrule and his sister, Link beings his epict journey. ZeldaxLink [Warning: Sexual Situations, Violence, Gore & Language.]
1. Chapter 1

Part 1:

Humble Beginnings

-By MuteShadow

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: I, MuteShadow, do not own _Legend of Zelda_. Any _Legend of Zelda _related items are respectfully owned by their respectful creators.

Author's Note: READ This story is a mixture of fictional writing created by my own imagination and some plot lines from; _Ocarina of Time_, _Majora's Mask_, _Wind Waker _& _Twilight Princess_. The plot and basic concept of this fanfiction was created by me; MuteShadow.

Warnings: Sexual Situations There might be lemons..I do not know yet, Violence/Gore and Language. This fanfiction is rated M/NC-17 and is for mature readers only. Any one under the age of 17 and with the mental maturity of that of a 10 year old and younger please leave. Thank You.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

MuteShadow's Corner;

Hello and welcome to my very first_ Legend of Zelda _fanfiction. I have truly been fascinated in the _Legend of Zelda _since 1998 and since then, have been drawing Doujinshi and Manga for it. I am now atttempting an original fanfiction that is for mature readers. I have noticed no one has used this idea yet so I quickly used it. I based it off the Twilight Princess trailor; Link is seen dressed as a stable hand and it came to me. I am making Link silent yet not completely mute. In all the games we do not hear him talk but makes noises when he fights. Link actullay does talk in the games but we do not hear or see it it because we are controlling him and the characters just answer questions you would have asked. This is a Zelda x Link pairing and I am contemplating writing a lemon. I really do not know yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and will like it enough to Review. I am looking forward to your comments;

-MuteShadow.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A soft breeze blew across a large field, the lush green grass gently folding down underneath the feathery pressure of the wind. Large beasts similar to bison ate the grass with zeal, their shaggy brown fur trailing behind them as they walked to and fro to gather their delicious meal. In the midst of this field lay a figure clad in a white hoari with a leather piece covering one shoulder. The buckle of the leather assemble was worn and tied around a lean, muscled chest of the figure. The loose shirt ruffled a bit when another gust of wind blew from the North, making strands of blond hair touch a high cheek bone. Long ears, pointed at the ends, twitched at the sounds of the near by herd of Auroch's growling and munching, their mouths ajar to only close again to chew the grass. Turning on his side, the boy placed his hands comfortably underneath his head, his body splayed out in the grass.

A tiny smile of contentment pulled on firm lips while the boy continued to lightly nap and ignore his chore of keeping an eye on the Auroch herd.

"Link! Link!" A small voice yelled.

A beautiful blue eye cracked open grudgingly. Wincing from the direct sun light into his eye, the boy frowned and sat up from the grass padded ground. Looking to find the bearer of the voice, he watched a tiny figure running towards him. Smiling a bit despite himself, he propped his arms on his knees and waited for the tiny girl to make her way in front of him. A little girl of no more then eight soon stood before the handsome young male, her own blue eyes sparkling with delight.

"Good morning, big brother! Were you sleeping?" The little girl questioned in innocent curiousity.

The boy raised a dark brow and glanced at the girl. Looking at the herd that stood still and continued to eat, he shrugged. The little girl stepped forward to the boy and pouted while casting the elder boy a stern glance. "So what are you going to do when Mr. Kuroso finds out you were sleeping on the job, Link? He will get mad at you and you wont get your rupees and you really need them..."

Link shrugged again and smiled at his littiler sister. Knowing her brother didn't usually talk often, the girl sat down beside him, staring out across the fields. Playing with her two blond pig tails, the tiny Hylian girl smiled energetically. Turning to her older brother who merely gave a questioning look, the girl jumped up and down. "Link do you know what day it is? Do you!" She demanded with childish enthusiasm.

Link blinked and shook his head 'no'. The girl giggled and hugged her older brother. "Link how silly of you! _How could you possibly forget_?" Waiting for him to remember, the girl rolled her eyes and cried out happily, "Today is your sixteenth birthday! Today is the marking of your training with Orca!"

Link blinked in surprise. Today was his birthday? Frowning, the elf calculated the Hylian calendar mentally and found it it was indeed his birthday. Smiling at his sister, he stood and stretched.

Stopping her circles arounf her brother, the child looked embaressed at her forgetfullness and smiled at the curious looking Link."I just remembered Grandma sent me here to bring you to the village! She has a surprise for you Link!" The girl gushed out excitedly. Skipping along her quiet, smiling brother the girl hummed an age old song of her village. "I can't believe it Link! You're sixteen! That means...you're...old now." The girl heard her brother laugh at that, his beautiful face pulled into a stunning smile.

Sighing, the girl pouted. "I can't wait 'till I'm sixteen! I'll be the best warrior around! Every one will know my name! They will fear me; the Great Aryll!" Aryll stated.

Link rose a brow at his sister, his look saying 'I-bet-so'. Aryll smiled at Link, her small white teeth bright. "Big brother, why is it all of the boys in our village train to be warriors? Grandma says that the days of war have been vanquished many centuries ago...yet we still have the boys learn to play with swords and arrows." Aryll frowned. "I'll never get to have a sword or target with arrows. I'm a girl which means I have to learn all those boring legends, stories and songs on our ancestor's harp to play."

Link smiled at Aryll, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter. Aryll hummed a bit. Turning to her brother, stopping his swift stride, Aryll cast a pleading look. "Link I have to tell the story of Hyrule tonight...can I tell you it now as a practice? I'm really nervous."

Link sat down on a log, nodding. He then cast an encouraging smile at the girl and waited for her to begin. Aryll cleared her throat by coughing, a bit nervous even though it was only Link there. Straightening her dress, she wiped her hands on the apron. Her dress was a simple color of dyed blue and her apron that tied at her tiny waist was indeed intricate. The symbol of the Hylian people, three triangles, were sewn onto the front. The Three Goddesses were also sewn on top dyed green, red and blue for their appropiate colors. Link smiled a bit. He remembered watching their Grandma sew the apron and dress for months for little Aryll. Aryll had a few more but she preferred the blue one. She insisted it matched her eyes perfectly, which it did.

Raising her small hands as if to calm down a loud crowd, Aryll smiled confidently. "Long long ago as the Legends say, there lived a Royal Family of the Hylian people. The Royal family lived in a beautiful palace of the Gods known as Hyrule Castle. Hyrule Castle was the castle of all of Hyrule and was the place where the magical artifact given to the Hylian's by the three Goddesses, Nayru, Farore and Din, was kept to keep safe.

This object was known as the Triforce. The Triforce was passed down to the daughter of the King. The princess' name was Zelda. She was known for her powers in magic and beauty. Hyrule remained peaceful and prospered while Princess Zelda kept the Triforce and the Sacred Seal safe from evil's hands. However, one day a shadow fell across the Land. An evil man called Ganondorf rose from the depths of the ancient lands of evil and took a part of the Triforce; the force of power.

He was eager to take all of the pieces and soon captured Princess Zelda who held the piece of wisdom. The last piece, the force of Courage, however was impossible to find. Ganondorf tore apart Hyrule with his evil and many tragities took place. Just as the people thought that all was lost, a boy came out of no where. He bore the Triforce of Courage for his bravery knew no bounds. Clad in green and bearing a magical sword, the boy and Ganondorf fought. The boy defeated Ganondorf but suddenly, the Goddesses had had enough of the destruction and fighting. They banished the Hero of Time, Ganondorf and the Royal Family and then destroyed Hyrule Castle. The Triforce was sealed away for good by the Goddesses who hoped to stop all the fighting and evil in Hyrule. The Hero gone with th evil, Hyrule was finally at peace. The Triforce was forgotten and harmony finally was restored to the Land."

Stopping, Aryll turned to face her rserved brother. Her grin blossoming, she demanded, "Was I good?"

Link nodded stiffyl, his blue eyes down cast. Frowning in dissapointment, Aryll glanced at her solemn looking brother. Stepping forward, she placed her hand on his arm. "Are you okay? You always seem to go some where else when some one tells that story, Big Brother. Do you not like the Legend?" She asked in confusion, her blue eyes large with mixed feelings.

Link stared into his sister's tiny face. Her large blue eyes, blond hair and little pointed ears gave her the look of all his people. All Hylian elves were blond, blue eyed and attractive. Lean and perfectly porportioned, Hylian elves had specail abilities in potion making, magic and psychic powers. Sighing, Link smiled grimly and shook his head. How could he possibly tell little Aryll of his own confusion? Standing up, he began to walk. His brow furrowed, the boy contemplated his own reaction to the story. For some reason, every time the name Zelda was mentioned, Link felt a tremendous rush of...feelings. Sadness, hope, desolution and even warmth. It was odd. Then the name Ganondorf...Link shuddered. The name made his skin crawl, his body suddenly go cold and his nerves put on the end. Glancing at his hands, he tightened the leather bindings over them. Why did he feel like this every time the story was told? And why did he feel this weird longing?

"Big brother come on!" Aryll called.

Running beside her, Link froze. Something didn't feel right. Seeing Aryll running ahead, Link swore under his breath and ran as fast as his long legs could take him. Trying to catch up to his giggling sister, he climbed the hill that over looked his village. Link almost tripped when he saw it. The huts of his village set in the fields and forest of Hyrule burnt to the ground, smoke rising from the ashes. Many bodies lay on the ground, dead or dieing. Panicking when he remembered Aryll and his Grandma, the boy felt his heart stop when he heard Aryll scream.

"Aryll!" He yelled. Pushing his legs and body to the extreme, the boy slid to a stop and was met with a gruesome sight. A large army of monsters were carrying off all the women and children, their beady eyes inspecting them. Cursing, Link hid behind a tree and watched silently, trying to figure out how he could save the survivors of his village. The monsters were disgusting. They had a body of a man but the skin was colored brown. They wore tiny orange pants and had odd tatooes in blue gouged in their chest. Their heads were that of a pig, their odd nose pierced with a gold hoop. Link stared at the weird creature's blood soaked weapons; malets, swords and spears dripping with the red blood of his people. Tears gathering in his eyes, Link clenched his hands tightly. His body shaking with his fury, he looked around at the bodies of his people in search of a weapon.

Suddenly, he noticed a sword stuck in the mud, its shinning metal blade calling for him. Glancing at the creatures and seeing them starting to organise the terrified women and children and snorting, growling at each other in a form of dialect they could converse to each other, Link grasped the leather hilt and quickly pulled the sword from the mud. Turning and twisting the sword in his hand, Link let out a battle cry and jumped at the creatures.

"Heeeyaa!" He screamed as he sliced the sword into the thick, fat belly of a near by pig.

Squeals and howls sounded off at the sudden attack by the furious elven boy. Seeing a spear coming his way, Link back flipped and landed on his feet gracefully, his blood stained sword raised to his face. "Die!" He screamed, rushing foward into the mass.

Snorting and squeals deafened the boy as he fought off the monster's weapons.

"Link! Big Brother!"

'_Aryll_!' Turning to his sister, he saw her pushed into a cart filled with the captives. Growling, Link began to run to the cart that was guarded by some more snarling pig monsters. Fighting his way desperately, Link stiffened when he heard a booming cry that resembled the sound of an eagle's shriek. Looking up, the boy stumbled when he saw a huge bird the size of a guard tower clasp the cart of women and children in its claw. The wooden cart groaned under the pressure of the claw, the bars straining from the force of the bird's grasp. Link stood in shock, watching the huge bird pick the cart up in its claw and begin flying away with the screaming women and children. Running forward, Link focused on the sight of his little sister at the back of the cart, her tears dropping to the ground bellow. "Link! Link!" She screamed in terror.

"Aryll!" He screamed, his hand reaching out to the tiny hand escaping through the bars, as if trying to grab his sister's hand and pull her to the safety of his arms.

"Big brother! Watch out!" Aryll screamed, pointing behind him.

Sliding to a stop, he turned to meet the attack but was attacked from the front too. Fighting desperately with the sword, Link screamed in pain when he felt a spear dig through his shoulder. Falling to the ground, sinking in the mud, the boy stiffened when the beasts surrounded him, laughing maliciously. Suddenly, Link felt a huge splitting crash on the back of his head, the blow caused by the blunt end of a sword. Hearing the snarls and growls of the monsters, he fell to the ground, laying in mud. His vision fading, the boy watched the cart and his sister fly away in the bird's claw until he finally lost conciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Link? Link..." A voice echoed.

Groaning, blue eyes opened reluctantly to met the sad eyes of an older woman. Blinking, the boy swiftly got up only to regret it. Hissing between his clenched teeth, Link grasped the back of his head. Feeling something sticky and warm slide over his fingers, the boy drew back his hand to see blood staining his flesh. His face paling, he looked at the elder woman who stood beside him, her gentle face concerned. Clasping, his shoulder, Link glanced around him, shocked. His village...his home of sixteen years...destroyed. Aryll and all the people he knew were gone. Bowing his forward to hide his ash-fallen face, the boy gripped his injured shoulder in a tight hold, ignoring the burning pain he felt from his own grasp.

The elder woman watched the boy's oddly calm body tense when she moved towards him. "Link are you alright? O my poor, sweet Link! I saw everything...O...Aryll...Aryll!" The little woman moaned, her wrinkled face wrinkling more with her frown.

Link watched his Grandmother cry and shuffled uncertainly. Forcing himself from the ground, he pulled his only living relative other then Aryll into his arms and hugged her gently, shushing her gently. Gently, Link pushed his Grandmother away from him, his blue eyes searching her old, blue ones. "What happened." He demanded in his soft voice.

He watched his Grandma wring her hands together nervously. "I was readying our hut for your party to celebrate your birthday, my dear Link, when I heard yelling and screaming. I looked out to see Orca and his students rush to defend the village but those...those..._beasts_ slew them in one hit! It was horrible! They grabbed all the young women and children and pulled their hair back. They seemed to be looking at our ears, Link. What is it about our ears? Why did these monsters come here and do this? Is this not the time of peace?" The elder woman sobbed, her tears trickling down her worn face.

Nodding, Link stood shakily, looking around. Softly pushing his Grandmother to tell her to follow him, Link saw the charred remains of his home. His jaw clenching, he stared at the black-charred structure. Stepping through the pile of bodies, debree and pot holes filled with mud, he stopped in front of the broken steps of his home. Staring at it, a rush of savage hatred welled up with in the boy, his blue eyes darkening to a navy color in their anger.

"He-Help me..." A voice croaked.

Glancing at his confused Grandmother, Link looked around. Who was calling for help? Hearing a groan and then a rather terrible gurgle of some one choking on their own blood, Link saw a broken form shuddering underneath a large piece of what had been a roof. Hurrying forward, Link pushed the heavy wood off of the shaking form of an old man. Dark eyes looked up into his own, the man's old face stained with blood and scratched.

"Li-Link...?" The man whispered.

Link's Grandmother stepped forward and gasped. "Orca! You are alright! I thought that you had fallen..." She trailed off uncertainly.

Orca smiled grimly. "It is saddening to know the old have survived whilst where the young have not. How cruel Fate is to its puppets."

Link's Grandmother frowned at her silent grandson. Kneeling beside her grandson and Orca, she felt tears gather in her old eyes. "Why did this happen, Orca? Why did those beasts attack us? What is happening to the times of peace and prosperity?"

Orca stared into the sky, his breathing shallow. "I-I do not know. But to say I did not expect this, I would be lieing. I have felt an ominous aura enter Hyrule for a long time as of now. At first I thought it was nothing but my imagination until I noticed the dark shadow falling over our glorious world." Pausing he stared into the old woman's eyes. "The Legend...of our people...is being re-inacted. The shadow that tore this land apart many centuries ago has some how risen from the depths of its imprisonment to rule over Hyrule once more."

Link felt his gut twist and his hand started shaking. _That feeling_. The feeling of familarity...why was this happening now? Nodding, Link listened, sweat dotting on his smooth forehead as he tried to restrain the shaking of his body.

"The Hero of Time is the only one who can save us but it is said in the Legend he dissapeared. With out the Hero and the sword of evil's bane...we are doomed." Orca paused to cough again.

Gasping, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, the old man forced himself to continue in his soft, whisper-like voice. "Our world has come to an end. The evil will spread across the world, polluting all in its path with its potent devilry. No Goron, Fairy, Korok, Kokiri, Zora or even Elf will be spared." Orca's eyes hardened. "This evil is a disease and will be caught by every one. Except...this time...there is no cure."

Link clenched his teeth, his eyes tearing up. His hand's hold on his shoulder intensified as he tried to restrain the odd sensations prickling in the back of his head and the sudden violent pain in his body. Link's Grandmother looked at her grand son, her face concerned. "Link...what is wrong? Please tell Grandma what is wrong!"

Link growled, his eyes tightly shutting. The pain...the horrible, flashing pain in his mind! Orca watched the boy struggling with himself, awed. His wise old eyes narrowing, Orca frowned. Could it be? Using his psychic powers, Orca gasped at the golden light shinning in Link's soul. _'Can it be...that Link is...? No..it couldn't. But yet...this is impossible.'_ Watching the boy pant from the pain his soul and body were under, Orca's wise face lost its grim look to one of hope. _'He is the one. The one who can save us all. He may be a boy...but wasn't the Hero just a boy as well_?'

"Link."

Link shivered as the sweat pooled down his back. The light in his mind was spreading, its hot warmth making him gasp under its heat. Bringing his sapphire eyes to the old black pair of Orca's, he nodded stiffly at the old man to show he acknowledged him.

"Link...You are the only Hylian elf male left. Only an elf of Hyrule can draw out the Master sword." Orca waited for Link to absorb this. "Link...go. Go on the journey to save our people and Hyrule. Do the quests that is required to enter the chamber where dwells the Master Sword of evil's bane. You are strong. I sense it in your spirit." Gasping, Orca coughed weakly.

Looking into those beautiful blue eyes set in that stunningly handsome face, Orca whispered. "You are the only one who can defeat this evil and save us all. Please...Link...rise now as a Hero...Hryule's Hero."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MuteShadow: Yes, I'm sorry to cut it off there. But a cliff hanger is always good is it not? I will probably have the other chapter up later today. For all of you curious, I did indeed mix together all my favorite _Legend of Zelda _games and put them together into this story. The following characters will appear in this story;

-Link

-Zelda

-Sheik

-Royal Famiy Daphnes, Impa etc..

-Sheikah People

-Deku Tree, Jabun etc..

-Farore, Din, Nayru

-Epona

-Dark Link

-Ganondorf

-Nabooru

-Tingle I just love him...

-A few of the bosses from WW, OOT, MM

There's a lot more but until then, I'll just leave it at that. I am considering pairing Sheik and Link together on the journey. I wont tell you the ending but Link will get a nasty surprise when he finds out who Sheik is of course. That is it for this chapter. Review and Thank You for reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations Japanese:

Hoari: Shirt


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1:

Humble Beginnings

-By MuteShadow

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: I, MuteShadow, do not own _Legend of Zelda_. Any _Legend of Zelda _related items are respectfully owned by their respectful creators.

Author's Note: READ This story is a mixture of fictional writing created by my own imagination and some plot lines from; _Ocarina of Time_, _Majora's Mask_, _Wind Waker _& _Twilight Princess_. The plot and basic concept of this fanfiction was created by me; MuteShadow.

Warnings: Sexual Situations There might be lemons..I do not know yet, Violence/Gore and Language. This fanfiction is rated M/NC-17 and is for mature readers only. Any one under the age of 17 and with the mental maturity of that of a 10 year old and younger please leave. Thank You.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

MuteShadow's Corner;

Hello Readers, welcome to the second chapter of my story. I am a bit dissapointed with the one review but I hope to that this chapter will encourage all of you to leave a comment that will encourage me to continue the story. Thank you to all who have read the story. Rate and Review;

-MuteShadow.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Link stared into Orca's face, his own features tight with pain. The pain from his own exterior injuries aided by the internal, the boy was fighting his instincts to groan in pain. Her eyes wide, Link's Grandmother leaned towards her grandson, her face stressed. "Link..."

Clenching his teeth together in an attempt to resist the urge to scream in pain, he brought his suffering gaze to his only mentor and parental figure. Nodding to her, he awaited tensly for her to speak. The Grandmother stood stiffly, her head bowed. "Please...go." Bringing her pleading eyes to her grandson's, she wept weakly, her body trembling. "You and Aryll are all I have left...please...go get Aryll and bring her back safely to me. I do not wish to see Hyrule be purged into eternal darkness." Stopping her plead, she stared at the silent Orca. "Orca has never been wrong...and for him to suggest that you are the only one who can save Hyrule frightens me. For I knew all along." She whispered.

Link's brows flew up in surprise. What? Frowning, he waited for the elderly woman to continue. Looking away from her grandson's penetrating gaze, she croaked, "Our blood line is that of the Hero of Time, Link. Our blood line is the sworn protectors of Hyrule and its people. For many centuries we were the saviours along side the mysterious people of the Sheikah who protected Hyrule, its people and Royal family." Bringing her old eyes to her grandchild's shocked face, she smiled sadly. "I do not wish to see you go, as selfish as it is. I fear I will never see you again...but...I believe in you, my dearest Link. I believe that you can save Hyrule, Aryll and restore peace to the Land."

Orca nodded grimly. "You grandmother is right, Link. You must go...It will be a perilious journey but one that will mayhap service you in some way."

Link listened to this, his eyes never straying from the ground. His head bowed forward, he stood up slowly, his form stiff. Bringing his sapphire eyes to the hopeful gazes of his only family, he nodded. "I will go."

Link's Grandmother sobbed and quickly ran forward to envelope her grandson into her small, chubby body. Her tears falling into his golden hair, the elderly woman whispered, "Please come back to us. I will wait here with Orca for your and Aryll's return." Drawing back, she gave a sad smile. "You are not afraid, are you Link?" Seeing him shake his head 'no', she chuckled. "You never were one to back down. That is why I believe you will succeed." Staring into the eyes so alike to her now deceased son and his wife, the parents of Aryll and Link, the Grandmother gasped. Shuffling away quickly, she called to Link, "Please wait one more moment, Link! I must get you some items for your departure.."

Watching his Grandmother almost run with her swift stride, Link looked down at the old man at his feet. Bending his legs, Link rested on the heels of his precise feet and stared into the aged face of the seasoned warrior. The two companions sized each other up, respect and curiousity evident in theirs gazes. In no time Link's Grandmother was beside the two men, her aged face soft and sad. Stepping towards her curious grandson, she pressed a parcel to him.

"This is your birthday present..." She watched him open it to reveal a green tunic, leather belt with a silver clasp, a pair of brown knee-high boots, white stockings, a white under shirt and long, pointy-tip green hat. Looking into his astonished face, she smiled. "I sewed it while you went to the fields. You know it is custom to give the boys of the village a warriors outfit when they come of age...I think now it is only suitable to give you this since now you are a warrior, Link."

Link held the suit in his hands, staring at the outfit in wonder. Looking to see both his Grandmother's and Orca's urging gazes, he quickly pulled off his white shirt and leather arm-bind and pulled the white under-shirt and green tunic on. Pulling the stockings over his muscled legs and the brown boots, he fastly fastened the leather belt around his defined hips. Shifting in his new outfit, Link felt the long, odd hat be placed on his head. Gazing into those blue eyes that were so warm in their pride, he clasped his grandmother tightly to his body, silently thanking her.

Orca wheezed, his chest heaving. "Link...go into my hut around that tree. It was not burnt, the Goddesses be thanked. You will find several items you will need for your journey; a sword, empty bottle, hand and arm coverings, scabbard, bow and arrows."

Link hurried to the hut and swiftly put the arm coverings on his muscled biceps. Pulling the leather hand binds on and strapping the sword sheath on, he tied the bottle to his belt. Looking around the hut for a sword, his eyes stopped on a beautiful gold-in laid sword. Stepping forward, he gazed at the metal blade with Hylian calligraphy set in gold written down the blade. Blinking, he grasped the oddly fitting handle in his hand. Twisting his wrist, he sliced the air with a natural born expertise, feeling an odd completion enter his soul. Frowning slightly, he placed the sword in its sheath and stepped out. His grandmother hurried forward with yet another gift.

"Link...here is the family crest shield said to have been used by the Hero himself. Use it in your battles and feel the power that runs in your blood and use it." She whispered.

Smiling, his creculan eyes shinning, Link tucked the shield on his back and stood in all his glory. The Grandmother wiped her eye, tears threatening to over come her sight at the beautiful picture her only grandson made. Orca had managed to now stand on one foot, his wrinkled and old body shivering from his injuries. Yet the old sword master limped forward to his newest student and bowed to him. "Take the road on the west outskirts of the village and walk until you enter the Lost Woods." Orca hesitated. "The Lost woods are a dangerous and mysterious realm that many odd creatures and people inhabit Link. Never let your guard down and do not fall prey to any one. Go throught the Lost Woods until you are in the Kokiri forest. There you will meet a sage and the Deku Tree. Ask this wise Tree God of what you can do to retrieve the Master Sword the thwart the evil. The sage will aid you in your journey against the evil Shadow. You must lead the sage to the temple designated to him or her to be able to obtain help from the Goddesses."

Link nodded stiffly, his jaw set. Smiling a very small, hopeless grin, Orca clasped Link's strong, calloused hand. "Good luck Link and may the Goddesses be with you."

Link's Grandmother sobbed and quickly cluthced her only grandson to her bosom. "Hurry home Link! Hurry home..."

Drawing from the only two people left in the world to him, Link smiled and waved good bye to them, walking down the dirt path through the burnt reminents of his village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Large trees of inconcivable size loomed over the cautious elf, his sapphire eyes shifting through the shadows of the forest. Frowning, Link noticed with an unnerving feeling he was being watched. But by whom? His brow furrowing, Link sighed when he noticed night was falling. He knew better then to travel at night especailly in the Lost Woods. Searching for an appropiate camp placing, Link noticed an open area beneath a large tree. Striding there, he checked the bushes and surrounding area for enemies. Satisfied when no monsters leapt out to kill him, he quickly set a few peices of wood down and set fire to them by hitting two rocks together to cause a spark that soon enveloped the dry timber and caused it to ignite into a burst of flame.

Taking out his bow and arrows, he looked at them curiously. He had never shot an arrow in his life but yet as he held the weapon in his splayed hand a mixture of relief and sudden happiness over came him. Pertrubed, he notched an arrow in the taught string easily, deftly almost. Closing one eye to focus on a target, Link raised the weapon and aimed at a near by rabbit. Not knowing why he felt so assured he was going to hit his target, he let loose of the held arrow and heard it whiz through the air with his sensitive ears. The distinitive sound of the arrow sinking into the small body of rabbit and its body falling to Earth startled him. Staring down at the bow in his hand, the Hylian fixed his shocked gaze on the familar object. What in the three Goddesses was going on with him?

Sighing, he walked forward and quickly drew the arrow out of the dead animal. Cleaning the kill and placing it on a crude spit, he cooked his dinner fast. Soon he had eaten and was currently sitting by the fire, waxing his sword's blade.

"Hn. You are an interesting figure aren't you?" A mocking voice murmured.

Startled, Link immediatly rolled to the opposite direciton of where the voice was originating from and swiftly got up into a defensive stance. Glaring over his sword's blade, he noticed a weird form in the tree that he had been sitting under. How had that person gotten there with out him hearing? Frowning, he tightened his hold on the sword cautiously. Some one who could move that silently was dangerous.

Link watched an odd red eye open slowly, the ruby depth to the orb startling against the dark of the night and its shadows. The eye was dead and lacked emotion except perhaps boredom. He watched a lithe figure stand on the sturdy branch and jump off of it, landing elegantly on the land before him. The stranger leaned against the tree, staying in the shadows. The stranger's one eye seemed fixed at him, never leaving his face.

"Who are you and why are you trespassing in my lands?"

Link frowned at the male voice. Obviously this boy was some sort of Forest inhabitant. Lowering his sword, Link looked at the boy curiously. "I do not give my name to strangers." He answered softly, his blue eyes showing his distrust of the stranger.

The form pushed itself off the tree trunk and walked towards the elven boy. Link watched the figure step into the light and blinked. The boy was lean and lithe and obviously some sort of elf. He had blond hair that was cut short and half of it covered the right side of his face. He wore a bandage sort of hat, bandages on his forearms and strangely enough underneath his armor, covering his torso in the medical used supply. He wore a skin tight blue suit with a scarf overtop of it but under the armor. What really interested Link was the fact that the boy's face from the tip of his nose and down was hidden underneath that baggy, strange scarf. His shinny silver armor held a huge eye that was releasing a red tear of some sort. All in all...he was a very enigimatic character.

The figure seemed to be smirking in a way for the one eye brow exposed to Link's sight rose in a mocking angle. "I am no stranger to these parts. You are in fact entering in my lands and I do not take kindly to arrogant elves who play with swords." The boy's red eye flashed dangerously.

Link brought his sword up, making a stance that said he wasn't here to fool around. The boy shrugged his shoulders carelessly and stepped forward. "If you want a fight I have no disagreence to it." Staring at the green figure, the mysterious boy flipped back his hair a bit, not touching the hair on the right side of his face. "I am just worried about your health after."

Link smiled a bit, enjoying the sudden spurt of energy he was feeling with the sword clasped in his hand and the onimous stranger who seemed to pose a challenge. Swinging his sword expertly through the air, Link leapt forward. The boy dodged Link's elegant slice and back flipped to a safer area. His long blue legs spread apart, the boy cut his hand through the air. Link blinked when he noticed daggers appearing beteween the long, bandaged fingers out of no where. He watched the boy swiftly through his arm forward, making the sharp weapons sail through the air. Cursing, Link brought his shield in front of his face, hearing the thunks of the daggers digging themselves in his shield. Pulling the wooden shield back, the elf gaped when he saw the daggers fade away, leaving on indents in his shield.

The boy took his enemies surprise for his own advantage and appeared before him, using a teleporting power. Kicking the shield out of Link grasp, the boy began kicking and punching. Link blocked the fierce attacks with his arms, thanking Orca mentally for the arm coverings. Grunting under the force of those strong limbs forcing such a incomprehendable strength, Link felt his body moving on its own accord. His eyes darkening and face calm, he suddenly found that he could actullay tell what the boy was going to do and could see the limbs moving even at the incredible speed they were going.

Knowing the boy was going to kick, Link caught the surprisingly small ankle in his hand and twisted it. The boy growled and wrenched his ankle free. Back flipping and landing on his feet, the boy glared at Link with his one red eye. Standing up liesurly, the boy nodded. "You are strong. Surprising for a pretty boy elf."

Link frowned at the strange boy. He did not enjoy little names that belittled him or his race. Turning from the boy, Link walked to his camp again. Link blinked in surprise when he noticed the boy was already sitting on his previous log beside the fire. Meeting that red eye cautiously, Link stepped forward and began to clean his sword's blade. Silence deafeaned the space between the two boys, making both of them strangely more aware yet kinder to each other.

Link glanced at the boy. "What is your name?" He asked.

The boy stared at the fire in thought. Link frowned when he noticed the boy was refusing an answer and went back to task. Suddenly a strong voice murmured, "My name is Sheik."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MuteShadow: Whew there is another chapter! Yes I have Sheik in the story. Sheik is gonig to accompany Link here and there and just dissapear and reappear when ever he wants. Thats what Sheik does. Zelda wont be coming in till later but when she does the whole story will change and a romance will start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rate and Review!


End file.
